The Cloaked Sisters:Chapter 1
Note from le author This is a HUGE WIP. It is only chapter 1 :) Chapter 1 - Mirabel Many people often wonder who I am. I am cloaked, hidden from view. All they see is a flittering shadow before the light leaves their eyes. Yes, I am an assassin. One of the best. In fact, I have never failed a job in my whole ten years of working. And I am 16, so that is saying something. Before I start, you need to know my history. It goes into this story, like butter on bread. Melted butter. Read carefully or else you will have to re-read and still be unsure. I am manipulative, cruel and probably confusing your little brains at the moment. But that is me, and I am Ren, the first of the cloaked sisters. When I was born, like the rest of my sisters, I was put up for adoption. The person who adopted me was Dimitri, also known as Father. He as a brutal assassin who worked in the Russian Mafia. He had no family, all deceased. He adopted me as he needed an heir. He was at first, looking for a son. He went into the adoption center, and looked each boy in the eyes. One caught his attention, but then he heard something. A little cry. That was me. I was small at a few weeks old, with little blue eyes. I had a little blonde hair and was quiet small for my age. But he didn't care about that. He adopted me, and would have called me something else, but the lady said I was called Ren. My father was at first reluctant to call me that but got used to it. He took me back to Russia and took me to one of his many houses. The house was located in Siberia, and had so many servants working there, I think he does not even know the number. It was about the size of a mansion, maybe a bit smaller, and had a glossy white outside. It was covered by snow most of the time, and my father loved that fact. He often said:A house as cold as its owner, is the best house there can be. When I arrived, I was given to a maid who had a daughter the same age as me called Elenore. Elenore breast-fed me and did all the baby things that Father did not want to deal with. In fact, the first time he really started coming to me was when I turned two. At two, I was very small and skinny. Un-naturally so. Elenore tried to fatten me up numerous times but I only seemed to like vegetables and fruit. I hated and was disgusted at the sight of meat. Father said I would grow out of it, though at two, I did not understand him. When he did start coming and talking to me, it was usually just watching me, seeing if I did anything "special". He did this for a whole year and was about to give up and send me back to the adoption center when he saw me outside. I was sitting on a little seat with my jumper pulled around me. I was saying words like wolf, big, growly in my little baby talk. He did not understand at first and thought I was just saying random things I had heard, when he heard growling behind him. He spun around, his red locks flicking out, and was shocked to see a huge, ember-black wolf growling, stalking closer. As an assassin of the Russian Mafia, he always had weapons on him. He reached down to his army boot on his right foot when I growled back at the wolf...Yes that sounds extremely weird but I did! I told the wolf to stop, that Father was a friend. The wolf stopped and sat down, its tongue rolling out of its mouth. My father was shocked, and ran and picked me up. He found it a miracle, I could speak to the wolf. He yelled in Russian, that I was special and that he had knew it. I can remember that day well, as it was the first day I came into my powers. From then on. my father trained me. He taught me the arts of fighting, how to kill something thirty different ways only using a pen. He taught me to control my power and command the earth. I could speak to the animals, how to make the rocks dance and more. Father called it a blessing, I called it a curse. You're probably wondering why? I have this power to control the element of earth! Why not use it happily for all i want! Find riches, hurt enemies. Because I knew it wasn't right. Something felt like it was missing. Well actually three things missing. Each supposed to have a place in my heart, where I would be content...But what is my question? What am i missing..... Move onto The Cloaked Sisters:Chapter 2 Category:KittyInASheepsClothes Category:Stories Category:WIP